


i may not live to see our glory

by loveliza



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 22:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15471843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveliza/pseuds/loveliza
Summary: Peter feels the regret behind his tears, he feels the resignation behind his fear.or ; in which peter parker has to go





	i may not live to see our glory

“Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good.”

  _i may not live to see our glory_  

His eyes are wide with fear, the tugging in his bones exploding with pain. “You’re alright,” Tony says. _No_ , he wants to argue. _It burns_. Everything hurts.

  _but i will gladly join the fight_  

“I don't--I don't know what's happening, I--"

_and when our children tell our story_

 Peter stumbles forwards, collapsing into Tony, and he grimaces, black spots dancing in his eyes. No, please, _god, no_.

 He clings to Tony. Peter feels the regret behind his tears, the resignation behind his fear. He knows what’s coming and yet, he cannot find it to stop _pleading_ , _begging_ his mentor to _help_ because _it hurts, it hurts so much and he doesn’t want Tony’s arms to let him go_. 

"I don't want to go." Peter's voice cracks with a sob. "I don't wanna go, Mr. Stark, please--please, I don't want to go--" 

He’s scared, terrified senseless at what’s happening to him. He’s _dying_. “I want Aunt May,” he whines, stuttering over his words. “ _Please. I don’t wanna go_.” He just want his aunt to wipe his tears just like she did when Uncle Ben died. He doesn’t want to leave her, he loves her so much and he wants her to hug him and love him and never let him go but he feels himself dissolving into dust, he feels himself flying into the atmosphere and all he can think is that he’s _sorry_. He’s _sorry_ he fought with Uncle Ben. He’s _sorry_ he made them worry so much. He’s _sorry_ that he never told Aunt May about the intentions behind his internship. He’s _sorry_ that he’s leaving her all alone.

 

**“And if you die, well, I feel like that’s on me.”**

“I’m sorry,” he sobs, the dread rising with the dust.

_they’ll tell the story of tonight_

 

***

“Tony?”

His eyes met Steve’s. Steve, who had just lost Bucky. Steve, who looked broken beyond repair yet still stood calmly.

His eyes met Natasha’s. Natasha, who just looked tired. His eyes met all of theirs’: Princess Shuri and Okoye; Rocket and Thor; Rhodey and Bruce. The last of the last, it seemed. He parted his lips.

_tomorrow there’ll be more of us_

A pause and then: “Peter Parker is dead. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)))


End file.
